The field of this invention relates to recreational devices and more particularly to a skiing device which is constructed to be utilized as a scooter and normally occupied by a single person.
It has been common practice to utilize a pair of skis in traversing snow covered terrain. As is well known, each of these skis consist of a single extended runner, curved upwardly at the front end, and includes some type of fastening to facilitate attachment to the foot of the skier. Considerable skill is required to utilize these skis for the operator to continually maintain balance and control the path of travel by exerting the proper pressures through the skiers legs and feet to the skis.
There seems to be an ever increasing number of people getting involved with the sport of skiing which means that a great number of people are classified as beginners. Therefore, because considerable skill is required for balance during skiing, and also the skier may find himself quickly moving at an unreasonable rate of speed, skiing has become known as a somewhat of a dangerous sport. Injuries are common, and even deaths do occur.
The sport of skiing (sliding along at ten, twenty, thirty miles an hour along the snow) is a sufficiently attractive enough form of entertainment to human beings to cause the human beings to continually want to be involved with the sport even though there is a possibility of death or injury. Certain people do realize the danger of skiing and therefore avoid it. Parents, at times, will prevent their children from getting involved in skiing because of its inherent danger.
There is a need to construct some form of recreational vehicle which can essentially duplicate the movement of a skier on snow, but yet does so at a substantially decreased injury risk. There is also a need to construct some form of snow skiing device which can be utilized by women, children, occasional skiers, experts and senior citizens which requires minimal teaching in order to operate the device.